bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Jemima Slade
Jemima Slade is a housemate from Big Brother 14. Profile Jemima runs her own matchmaking website called Golddiggers.uk.com, which she started in 2008. The website is all about women who want a rich man to date. It now has 40,000 clients and four categories: Golddigger Boy, Golddigger Babe, Wealthy Man and Wealthy Lady. She's got an eye for a younger man – her last boyfriend was 19 when they met. She admits to being a gold digger and a cougar. Jemima thinks that without money, love will never work. Alongside the website, Jemima is a hairdresser. She lives with her 13-year-old daughter, Lily. She describes her as "13 going on 18" as she is always telling her mum what to do. Jemima says she has taught Lily to work hard but "if you have expensive tastes, you need someone to pay for them". She has vowed not to have sex before she goes into the Big Brother House. When asked if she would have sex in the House, she says: "If I fancy someone, I'll go for it." Jemima would hate to be put in the House with smokers, lazy people or anyone smelly. If her fellow housemates were lazy, she thinks she would be able to motivate them and often has people coming to ask her for advice. The most difficult thing about the experience will be being away from her close family. She plans to cope with this by bonding with her "new family" in the House and potentially finding someone to share her bed. She would love to win Big Brother and show that a mother of her age has what it takes. Big Brother 14 On Day 12, after receiving five nominations from her fellow housemates, Jemima faced the public vote for the first time. She was evicted from the House on Day 16. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Jemima has acted in a number of Big Screen Films such as Essex Boys: Law of Survival (2015) Gallery Jemima5.jpg|Jemima enters the Big Brother 14 House Jemima9.jpg|Jemima's alternate Big Brother 14 publicity photo Jemima (full length).jpg|Jemima's full-length publicity photo Jemima6.jpg|Jemima lying on a bed in the Big Brother 14 bedroom Jemima10.jpg|Jemima receives a formal warning in the Big Brother 14 Diary Room Jemima7.jpg|Jemima argues with Gina in the Big Brother 14 bedroom Jemima12.jpg|Jemima is evicted from the Big Brother 14 House Jemima13.jpg|Jemima poses for the paparazzi after her eviction from the Big Brother 14 House Jemima14.jpg|Jemima is interviewed by Emma Willis after leaving the Big Brother 14 House Trivia *At the age of 41, Jemima was the second oldest Big Brother 14 housemate. **Jemima was the oldest Big Brother 14 housemate to enter the House on Day 1. *On Day 4 of Big Brother 14, Jemima received a formal warning for using racial remarks in a conversation about the type of men she goes for. **Jemima was the second Big Brother 14 housemate to receive a formal warning from Big Brother. *In Big Brother 14, Jemima was the first housemate to receive a nomination against her that was from another housemate, rather than from a public vote. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 14 Housemate